Breaking the Dam
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: The dam is broken, he remembers. Companion to 'Percy Abused' Written for airamcullen. Rated M because the other one is too.


**Written for '****airamcullen****' Not sure I managed but I gave it a try. Companion to Percy Abused another of my stories.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO<strong>

Camp? Why did it give him such a bad feeling? He felt like he did during one of his beatings…well his old beatings. He hadn't been beat after he was seven; the teachers had started asking questions.

So why did this place give him that bad feeling?

He'd made friends at camp half-blood. Luke, Annabeth, the odd kid and one Apollo camper that reminded him of someone he knew. A nurse perhaps, which was preposterous because he'd never been to hospital. Not even because of a beating.

Percy could tell everyone was worried about him; poor little subdued Son of Poseidon. To weak to speak out. To sacred.

Well, he'd shown them. He'd gotten a quest and acquired the master bolt. No-one in history had ever done this.

He gone to Olympus alone, not so someone could tell the story but because he needed some down time. To much time with people made him nervous, cool and collected though he may appear that was his defence mechanism. He just wanted to be alone, to wallow on his thoughts with no-one around to question if he burst into tears.

Although when he'd been before his father he'd had his normal sense of 'I've met him before.' He may have imagined the concern in his father's stoic gaze or the way that he looked at him as if checking he was actually there, but he most definitely did not miss the rage in his eyes when he mentioned Gabe.

Poseidon felt so familiar; he felt he should be able to hug him. He felt as if he'd met him, in fact even gotten ice-cream with him. Why? Why?

Percy looked at the sea god, concern, fear, distrust and sadness were evident in the powerful beings eyes.

Familiar…why? Why for gods sake, why?

Then the dam broke.

"_You unwanted cunt!" Pain flashed._

"_You're daddy left you because you're weak!" Another load of pain._

"_I'm teaching you the ways of a real man." Hiding._

_Pain, too much pain to bear, crying, heartbreak and heart murmur mixed. Dying, quickly, losing self. Wanting to be alone._

"_DAD! DAD! PLEASE DAD! I NEED YOU DAD!"_

_Raining, storming, cold. "Go away! I want to be alone!"_

_Safety, "You can call me Apollo."_

"_Heya, it's okay, I'm Miss. Fletcher. It'll be okay, keep those pretty lil' eyes open for me now, can you do that Percy?"_

"_Apollo!" He shouts. The kind man shakes his head, "Yes and no, I'm Dr Phoebus, shush don't tell anyone." _

_A smile, the pain recedes, "Go to sleep son."_

"_Son?"_

_Nice food, nectar, ambrosia._

"_DADDY!"_

"_Where?" "Why?" "Miss me?"_

_Tilting his head, why would daddy cry? "Are you coming back in? Can you get rid of Smelly Gabe?"_

_"I will come back eventually. I've missed you child." Warm safe arms, salty tears, the sea, the beach._

_Forgetting. Sleeping._

_Waking to an unconscious Gabe, feeling free in the apartment._

"_Mommy, what was Daddy like?"_

"_Why do you wanna know sweety?"_

_A picture, the sea, a smile, dad…_

_"Because I remember a glow...a smile."_

* * *

><p>The words 'a smile' echoed round his head as tears ran down his face. No, he can't have forgotten something as important as this could he?<p>

Percy looked to the sea god for confirmation but he looked away.

Percy shook his head and without waiting for permission left. He walked through Olympus, to the elevator and stumbled into a cab.

* * *

><p>'<em>A warm glow, a smile.'<em>

'_Mom, what's was dad like.'_

'_Kind, brave, handsome. He'd be very proud of you, you know.'_

_How could he be proud of him? Gabe had told him he was scum enough._

_A stormy sea, it always came after a beating._

_Dad knew and he did nothing to stop it._

* * *

><p>No, no that couldn't be true. For years Percy had fantasized about his dad, how he would come sprinting into the apartment and stop Gabe and sometimes his violent side would want Gabe to die.<p>

"Kid, it's your stop. Get out the car or give me more money."

He climbed out of the car and into the apartment building, then into the lift.

* * *

><p>'<em>I will come back.' LIES, he'd never come back. Or had he.<em>

'_A smile.' He must've seen me as a baby._

'_Rest son.'_

'_Son?'_

* * *

><p>His mind would not rest; it kept swirling over the new memory over and over again. It was at the front of his mind and would not be pushed back down like the rest of his beatings. He did not need this. The lift opened. Stumbled to his apartment, the tears still running down his face. He blinked a few times and wiped his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>You'll have a package when you get home.'<em>

'_A package?'_

'_You'll know what to do.'_

* * *

><p>Sally looked on her sons torn face, she looked at the package, and her face turned to horror.<p>

"Mom, I can make this better! I can make _him_ go away!"

"No, no, no, no Percy. It has to be my choice; you cannot help me with everything, you're so like your father."

A tear ran down his face as he recoiled at the mention of Poseidon.

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm here, I'm here and I'm not leaving.'<em>

'_DAD!'_

'_A smile.'_

* * *

><p>He looked into her eyes pleading, and Sally knew she would have to do it, for her boy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He helped me, 'Don't you ever hurt my son again!'<em>

_An unconscious Gabe, lying on the floor, black eye splint skull, but not dead, enough not to hurt him that bad again._

_Smiling happily at his child._

* * *

><p>'I made and sold a lovely statue.'<p>

* * *

><p><em>He was safe, Apollo, Dad. <em>

'_My daddy's a god.'_

'_Don't lie Percy, lying is bad.'_

'_But miss he is. His name is Poseidon and he rules the sea.'_

'_Where is your proof boy?'_

'_I remember him; he saved me from Gabe, from the pain.'_

* * *

><p>'Gabe's gone missing, police can't find him anywhere.'<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>So, why do you think your dad's a god Percy?'<em>

'_Because he is.'_

'_What have I told you about lying?'_

'_I'M NOT LYING, HE SAVED ME!'_

* * *

><p>"Luke? What? You're betraying me?"<p>

"Don't be a pawn of the gods; wait till you learn your fate. Well, you won't be around for it actually."

"Why?"

* * *

><p>'<em>Dad always saves me.'<em>

'_Percy, you're already ten, you need to grow out of this.'_

'_No! It's true!'_

* * *

><p>He's back in the infirmary, where he was when he first arrived. Annabeth's spoon feeding him again, like his dad did when he was in the hospital. His dad, he did save him, he always did.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>He never saw you as a child Percy…he left before you were born.'<em>

_Resentment, but it wouldn't sit, he couldn't hate his dad, never hate his dad. His dad saved him from Gabe, he always did. His dad knew him._

'_A smile.' _

_He'd moved on from gods but his dad must've cared!_

* * *

><p>Now he'd been proven right. His dad had saved him, from death. He even remembered the cool dude, Apollo, Dr. Pheobus even nurse Fletcher! The scars where old yet they were new. The emotional battle he was holding within himself. His dad cared, his dad saved him.<p>

But his dad abandoned him.

All Percy needed to do now was make him proud.

The monster was gone, dead.

The dam had well and truly broken.

He looked to the sky, and smiled, "I remember, that warm glow. I always knew that I remember your smile."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1233<strong>

**Okay, so this is a companion to Percy Abuse, written for '****airamcullen****' She suggested I do one of him at Camp Half-Blood and how it affects him…I don't think I've quite done that but is it close enough? :/ **

**I haven't updated in ages because I'm writing my own original story because I'm working towards getting it published :D Anyway, I felt a bit dark so I thought I'd do this one :D  
><strong>


End file.
